


Stay for me

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Carol faces a hard choice.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Stay for me

Carol exited the compound ahead of you. She was dressed in her suit, with her whole body already starting to glow. You watched her as anger and sadness brewed up inside of you. You didn't want her to leave. 

“I’ll be back soon, Y/N.” 

You nodded slowly, eyes cast down.

“Hey. You know I have to go.”

“Why do you have to leave so often. I miss you,” you muttered quietly.

“I don’t have a good enough reason to stay.”

“Stay for me. Or am I not good enough for you?”

“That’s not what I-.” She paused. ”There are millions of planets and people out there that need my help. I can’t just abandon them.”

“But you can abandon me,” you stated bluntly.

“Y/N.” Carol started to stride toward you, but you pushed her back.

“No. I see how it is. I’m not important enough for you.” You were fighting back tears now. “See you, Captain.”

You stumbled back into the compound, as Carol turned her back on you and flew away into the unknown depths of space.

Natasha, who had been watching the whole ordeal, slung her arm around your shoulder when you met her in the living room. She looked after you in the caring, loving way you wished Carol would’ve if she'd stayed.


End file.
